Yuki's Young Lover
by therealkimsweird
Summary: Sakura has always loved yukito, but what will happen when he finally decides to give her a chance. will she give herself entirely to him?


Hi, I am going to do a Yuki/Sakura fic, just because I've been thinking about it a lot, (I know that sounds really perverted, but I have been, and it is perverted, I am perverted, so anyway....) I hope you like it somewhat, its gonna be really lemonyish, thinks i. JUST SO YOU KNOW, THERE IS SOME YUKITO/TOYA INVOLVMENT IN THIS FIC, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, THEN DON'T READ THIS.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any ccs shtuf  
  
And so the story begins:  
  
"Oh Yuki," I heard my brother, Toya, say as their kiss broke apart. This always happened whenever Yukito came over. Toya and Yuki would go up into Toya's room and kiss, sometimes do more, and I would watch them through the keyhole. I couldn't believe that Toya could have my Yuki, even though I am only in the 5th grade, which is by a great deal younger than Yuki, I always thought Yuki and I would be together. "Yuki, I know that this has only happened a few times before, but, maybe tonight, we could, well...I mean, if you want to,... perhaps, uh, well..."  
  
"Toya, I would love to, but I can't, I have a lot of homework, and it's a school night, maybe, how about Friday?"  
  
"Sure, I understand. Friday isn't good for me, but Saturday works for me, how about you" my brother replied, I had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Saturday at my place then, its set. Well, I should probably be going then," Yuki said, getting up.  
  
"One more, before you go..." Toya leaned forward, and kissed my Yukito long and hard on the lips. Yuki's back was toward me and I saw Toya grab his butt, before breaking away from the kiss.  
  
Yuki put his hands over the strong build of Toya's chest before turning and heading for the door. Hoe! I almost forgot to get away in time; I looked for a suitable place to hide and dove into my room.  
  
Yuki opened the door, and I pretended to be coming out of my room just at that time. "Hi Yuki, could I maybe, talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Sure, Sakura," he said, smiling.  
  
I motioned for him to come into my room. He sat down on a chair in the corner, and looked up at me expectantly.  
  
"So, what is it that you would like to speak to me about, Sakura?"  
  
"Yuki, I don't exactly know how to say this, but, well..." I stumbled.  
  
"Just explain it the best you can, just let it come out simply" he tried to help.  
  
"Well, Yuki, I, well.....uh....um, I think...no, I know.....Yukito, I love you, I've always loved you! I need your love in return."  
  
I could feel a blush spreading across my face, and saw Yuki's face go red as well. 'Please make him like me!!!" I thought to myself.  
  
"Sakura, I like you a lot, you are very sweet, but I love Toya. I need someone who can give me the degree of love that he can give me. I want serious love."  
  
"Anything Toya can do, I can do better. I can love you just as much as Toya can. You'll see, just give me a chance, please?! I'll do anything."  
  
Yuki studied my expression, and I put on a look of complete longing.  
  
"Anything?" 'This is a hard decision' Yukito thought to himself, 'I've always liked Sakura, she's always been nice. It will be interesting to do a girl once in a while. If Toya finds out though, not only will he be angry with me for cheating on him, but he'll be angry with me for seducing his sister. However, she won't tell, I mean, she said she'd do anything. I'll wear a condom, so she won't have to worry about getting pregnant. It will work out, I'll do it. Besides she's a virgin, it should be fun.'  
  
"Yes, I'd do anything for you Yukito!"  
  
"Ok, come over to my house after school on Friday, we'll have a sleepover, you don't have to bring pj's"  
  
"um, okay! Just one question?!"  
  
"What is that, my little cherry blossom?"  
  
"What do you mean by serious love?"  
  
"Let me show you, a little." He replied.  
  
Yuki went to the door shut it, then came over to me and put me on the bed.  
  
"This" he said, "is what I mean." I then lifted up my dress (which Tomoyo had, of course, made for me.) This made me blush. "Spread your legs." He gently instructed me, "this wont hurt, I promise, it will feel excellent."  
  
I felt him pull down my panties, and then, he shifted his fingers into my vagina. At first I was startled and almost jumped up to get away from him, but then he gently moved himself in and out of me, and it felt so good that I was immobile.  
  
"Oh, Yuki!" I shouted out.  
  
"Shhhhh!" he said softly and calmly to me, and with that, he detached himself from me, and went to exit my room.  
  
"No, Yukito, don't leave!" I moaned, with complete longing in my voice, "Give me more, I need more!"  
  
"Friday" he whispered, and with that left my room. I watched him walk out of the house and down the street. My mind was ablaze with everything that had happened, I wanted Yuki to touch me again, but then at the same time I was horribly embarrassed by the whole affair. No one had ever touched me like that before, it just wasn't supposed to be done, people are supposed to keep their private parts to themselves, at least that's what they told us on the health videos in school. But, I wanted Yuki's touch so bad; I decided to go to his house on Friday.  
  
Thankee for reading me story, now if you wouldn't mind reviewing, that would be nifty..... I'll try to be as passionate towards writing a Yukito/Sakura fic as possible, though I must tell you, I'm partial to Sakura/Syaoran. (Syaoran will just be in this fic briefly, but he won't actually do anything with Sakura, I'll save that for Yuki) 


End file.
